Sleeping next to strangers
by Dreamer's Hope
Summary: Harry and friends go away on vacation and find themselves in a series of of unusual situations with some peculiar people.It's AU. The shippings HHr, DG and RL. Good romance with some humor.
1. Checking in and jumping balconies

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HARRY POTTER.  
Authors Note: Hello everyone I've been reading FanFics for over a year and I finally found the guts to actually put one in the net so please read and review.  
P.S. I beg you go easy on me and suggestion will be taken in to consideration. Bye!

Chapter 1:Checking In and Jumping balconies

11:00 am-Check in

-"Well, reservation for Harry Potter" said Harry to the receptionist.

-"Lets see...Ah yes Mr. Potter, suite 35 A, bathroom, kitchen, living room and three bedrooms correct?" she said.

-"Uh, yes…"

-"How many people in the room?"

-"Six."

-"Here are your keys, if in need of any more help just ask. Enjoy your stay at the Caribbean Paradise."

-"Thank you" he said and walked to the far end of the lobby where his friends were waiting for him.

-"Everything went ok?" asked Hermione while still gazing around the lobby admiring the beautiful decorations.

-"Yeah, here are your keys and we are in Suite 35 A, it's in the second floor" he said as he handed Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco a key. "Come on guys lets get settled in."

The group made their way up the stairs to their home for the next two weeks. It was a hot summer, so far it was mid-July and all of them decided to go for a short getaway to the Caribbean islands to stay in a nice hotel and just relax.

-"35 A, here we are!" Ron slipped the key and opened the room. "Bloody hell! This place is bigger than the common room back at Hogwarts. It's like having a flat for ourselves" he said gapping at the room with astonishment.

The rooms while not huge were big enough for two people to be completely content and comfortable. The living room had a television and cable; the bathroom had two sinks and a rather large tub. Next to the kitchen where sliding doors that gave a way towards the balcony of the suite. Hermione, before opening the doors, could observe the ocean not too far away. The balcony was a comfortable size, so the six of them could stand there and not be crowded.

She stepped into the balcony and saw that to their right, around five or six feet in length, was the balcony for what she supposed was balcony 35 B, the only other room on that floor. There was a girl sitting there looking out into the ocean…she didn't look much older than Hermione, she had slightly tan skin, straight brown hair and her eyes were completely set forward. Hermione was going to the railing to get a better view of her surroundings, and suddenly there was a crashing sound in the next suite that was similar to a shrill of pain.

"Marisa! I am going to kill you!" cried the angry girl from inside the room. Suddenly the girl in the balcony (Marisa, Hermione assumed) jumped from her chair and gazed inside the room with a worried look that suddenly changed to one of amusement and suddenly she was grinning while walking backwards until her back hit the rail, glancing down and with one last glance inside she jumped from the balcony.

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped as a look of horror formed on her face. As she waited to hear a heavy thud on the ground, her horror suddenly turned into curiosity as she heard a splash. Hurrying to the rail and looking down she saw that both balconies where directly above a huge swimming pool and the girl broke out of the surface and started to swim as she smiled. Draco, having heard Hermione's cry rushed out just as another girl (presumably the one that screamed) stormed into the balcony and started to talk to her friend in the pool.

-"Hermione are you ok?" asked Draco peering into her face.

-"Umm Yeah, just surprised" she said.

-"You'll have to come up sometime!..." and the girl trailed off finally noticing Hermione and Draco watching her. She looked awkwardly embarrassed and then looked from Hermione to Draco.

Her eyes got wide open and she gave a huge grin and a wink to Draco. Hermione heard him take a sharp breath and turned around to see his surprised look. The girl didn't say anything but looked down again to see her friend give her a rude gesture with her hand. She gave her a look and turned to go inside yet she stopped at the door, bended as she took off her shoes, got up and jumped right over the rail and into the pool. Hermione and Draco looked over as the girls started to play around the pool laughing.

Hermione turned to see Draco with a look of surprise still on his face which turned to one of amusement soon. A smile broke his facial expression. He caught her looking at him and the neutral look he always wore was right there again. Before she could ask anything about it Harry came out of the balcony.

"Hey whats going on here, I heard shouting" he asked while looking around and not seeing anything else.

"Nothing Harry, its just that the neighbors that jumped off the balcony" she said casually as she could as the look of confusion crossed around his face. _'Oh how cute he looks like that'_ she thought.

"What! What do you mean they jumped off…" he trailed off when he saw the pool. "Oh I see. They jumped you say?" Draco gave a slight nod.

-"So, how about a swim?" he asked.

-"Yeah sure, but after we unpack and catch something to eat" Hermione said as Draco stepped inside the Suite and went to the kitchens. They soon found out that the fridge and the cabinet were fully stocked with food, beverages and lots of junk food.

They divided the room into Ginny and Hermione, Ron and Luna, Harry and Draco. After that, she left to unpack and make themselves at home.

Three hours later Hermione was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling lost in thought. She wanted to know what was up with Draco and the girl next door. It bugged her that he was keeping something from her which was rather strange since she was the person he came to first when he had something in mind. Since he came to them asking for and offering help, she and Draco became excellent friends. She was in fact the only one he has told that he had feelings for Ginny. It bothered her that when he was seeing the girls he has a similar expression of happiness as the one he had as he was telling her that he fell for Ginny.


	2. Bed encounters and secrets arrise

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HARRY. POTTER

Authors Note: Thank you to all the reviewers and people who read the beginning. I will tell you that this story will last the whole 14 days of vacation but I don't think I'll write all the days, some may take a whole chapter others maybe will be skipped and I intend of finishing it. The updates I'll try to make them once a week during Friday to Sunday so please be patient. Once again thank you all and enjoy!

Chapter 2- Bed encounters and secrets ascending

Harry was standing at the door watching Hermione. She appeared to be sleeping, but a tiny frown, barely noticeable by just a simple glance, said different. Harry on the other hand knew every feature of her face. In fact one of his favorite pastimes was to watch her. Being able to want her with a passion that was alien to him, however to scared to make the smallest move to left his feelings show. Rejection was a scary thought, but it was nothing compared to the one of not having her in his life. That mere thought alone was devastating.

Finally thinking it was wrong to watch her for too long without her knowing, he gave a soft knock on the frame of the door. Her eyes snapped open; giving away the fact that indeed she was not sleeping. Hermione looked at the door and realizing it was Harry, she gave him a smile. He went to the side of the bed and kneeled so he was at eye level with her. Hermione rolled over to her side facing him.

"Hey, wanna go for a swim?" he asked softly.

"I really would, but I'm tired and it's already getting late Harry" she said giving a yawn.

"Well, why don't you get a nap for a couple of hours, and when you wake up, we could watch some T.V. and eat junk food till the wee hours of the morning" he told her moving the hair from her fore head and playing with it.

"Hmm, that sounds nice…" she said as she closed her eyes and savored his touch.

'_God I could stay like this forever'_ she thought dreamily.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" she asked opening her eyes and looking at him.

He smiled and nodded.

"Of course" he whispered while he kept playing with her hair as she fell asleep.

'_If you only knew how much I want you to be with me Hermione…I'm getting tired of being a coward. I'll have to prove why I was selected to be in Gryffindor…before we leave from here. I swear, you'll know the deepest secret in my heart._'

_A little while later…_

Draco was in the kitchen finishing his late lunch and pondering, still not believing the events that occurred just hours ago.

'_It can't be them, its way to much of a coincidence. But, then why did the girl smile at your? Oh common you are a hot looking guy…maybe she was just flirting with you. Ha! Like even you would believe that. OK, I have to find out if it is them, or I am going to go CRAZY!'_

With that thought he went to the balcony trying to find the girls. After a couple of minutes finally spotting them, with a guy he too knew, just confirmed his suspicions. Going into the living room, he found Harry distraught.

"Um, Harry, I am going out for a while to see the rest of the hotel" he said in a way he hoped sounded off handed.

"Uh yeah sure, just take your key and don't be out all night".

"Yeah, bye" he said walking quickly out of the apartment and hoping he would find answers soon.

_Poolside_

Draco was walking around looking for the people he saw from upstairs. Finally, he spotted the three figures sitting at the side of the pool with their legs dangling in the water. One of the girls looked up and nudged the other one who in true nudged the guy sitting next to her. The three of them grinned at him and he felt happiness like none he had felt in a long time. The first girl spoke:

"We had a bet you know".

"Really? What about?" asked Draco.

"On how much time it would take to actually come see if it was us" said the guy.

"Oh and who won?" he asked smiling.

"I did!" said the girl in the middle grinning.

"Just was off by five minutes actually" as she got up and so did the others.

Draco crossed the distance between them and said to the guy:

"Great to see you James" while shaking hands. James was a fairly tall guy with short, spiky jet-black hair and clear honey eyes. He turned to the girl that won the bet and said:

"So, Marie, still proving to know I'm predictable".

Marie, a curvy but slim girl, with short, shoulder length, wavy brown hair and clear eyes that were a shade darker than James, gave him a smile.

"Well, I still haven't been proved wrong haven't I?" she asked sheepishly.

Then she was smiling. Draco gave a laugh and engulfed her in a hug.

"God I missed you and your evil sarcastic ways!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get at least a handshake, a nod, a wave, a salute an AHHH" she was cut short by Draco picking her up and spinning her around.

"Marisa, how could you think that when you know I always save the best for last!" he said. "Ow" he said as Marie slapped his arm playfully.

"I think I deserved that" he said rubbing it.

Marisa was almost a copy of Marie except her hair was straight instead of wavy and her eyes were so dark that they looked almost black with flecks of gold in them, making them look as if they were always shining.

"Drake, Oh My! I can't believe it! Please tell me things have gotten better for you" she asked anxiously.

"As a matter of fact, yes…just like your sister told me, things worked out for the better" he said.

She laughed and jumped into his arms again. Draco, not faced by this, hugged her with all of his being, relishing how it felt to be so close to her. Draco pulled away slightly and looked at her. She smiled and leaned in at the same time he did, and they met in a friendly kiss. When they parted, Draco smiled at her.

"Its been long love".

"Way long" she said.

"Aw, you are making me nauseous" said Marie rolling her eyes.

Draco let go of Marisa and started to walk near one of the tables of the pool. All of them sat down to talk and catch up. None of them aware of a red headed girl that had watched the entire encounter since Draco walked into the pool area.

Ginny got up and went towards the exit, making sure not to be noticed. Once there she gave one last glance towards the table.

"Bastard" she snarled scowling and was on her way to the rooms, she had come down looking to clear her mind, but ended with her mind more fogged up than ever. Sometime along the journey, she made the decision of doing nothing and just acting neutral as much as possible.


	3. Unknown presence and mind games

Disclaimer: There is no way in hell I own Harry Potter or anything else from that world. Besides I'm sure that if I did nobody would know Harry Potter.

Authors Note: Thanks to the reviewers and all of you who have and will read this story. Chapter 4 is already written but it won't be posted until Friday. Enjoy and please review.

Thanks Dudes!

P.S. Any suggestions are welcomed

Chapter 3- Unknown presence and mind games

By the time Draco said goodbye to his friends, it was well beyond dark and was pretty late. When he opened the door he found Harry and Hermione watching TV next to each other on the couch. He went to a chair nearby and sat with them.

"God man I was beginning to think you were never coming up" said Harry giving him a smirk.

"Uh, yeah about that…" he started just to be cut off by Hermione.

"Who was the girl?" she asked looking at him briefly before turning back to the TV.

"The one with the straight hair is Marisa, the other one is her sister Marie. I haven't seen them since the summer of six year just before I went looking for you guys." Draco answered he looked around the apartment. "Hey where is everybody?" he asked getting up and stretching.

"Well Ron and Loony went to "sleep" about and hour ago and are in their room doing only God knows what" said Harry while Hermione gave him a fake scowling glance.

"And Ginny came in about seven and went to our room claiming not to have been hungry and just wanted to sleep so we haven't seen her since then." Said Hermione

"Wait Ginny was out?" He asked startled.

"Well yeah like 15 minutes before you left she went to check out the pool. Why?" said Hermione watching Draco carefully.

"Nothing its just that I didn't know she was down there and didn't see her." He said quickly. "Look guys I'm tired so good night and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Good night" said Harry and Hermione distractedly

Once in the bedroom Draco started to pace worriedly _'Oh god! What if she saw Marisa and me kiss? She could jump to conclusions, and she already thinks that all I want to do is play around with her feelings. But I can't just wake her up… I'll talk to her tomorrow'_ without another though he got under the covers and went in to a restless sleep.

Back in the living room

They have been watching TV for more than three hours, relaxing and enjoying each others companies. The coffee table between them and the tv was littered with empty soda cans, half eaten candy bars and bags of chips.

"I don't want to hear the word sugar ever again!" Groaned Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Me either, or chocolate, or salt, or…"

"Okay!"

"Ha-ha come on, you haven't been this relaxed in years Hermione. Always working or too tired to enjoy your free time."

"I know but I like my job…"

"So do I but you don't see me there 24/7" interrupted Harry

"Fine you win and besides you didn't let me bring one book to the trip so the tv is my new best friend"

"hey that's not fair I'm at least more entertaining than the TV and besides I thought I was your best friend" said Harry pouting and sniffing, looking more like a small child that got their candy stolen than a full grown 20 year old wizard.

She looked up from his shoulder and gave him a thoughtful look and then smirking said "It's a close call, if you don't behave the TV is going to win"

"Really now, so that's going the way thing are going to be huh? Well, I've been know to never behave so why start now?" and Hermione saw the beginnings of a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Harry…" Hermione started with a warning tone, "why are you looking at me like that."

"Well you see I seem to remember somebody being very, very …ticklish" Her eyes went wide and she started to back up to the other end of the couch. "And since I'm not behaving" he continued "I can amuse myself watching you squirm." He said getting closer to her.

"Um, Harry, no, NO!" she started laughing as Harry launched himself pining her and tickling her mercilessly until she could barely breathe

"Stop, please, hahaha STOP!"

He stopped and stood up laughing at her disheveled appearance.

Hermione looked up at him trying to catch her breath. "I'm gonna get my pay back , you'll see" she got up and looked around the room. "Damn Harry it's a wonder nobody woke up" she said settling herself back on the couch.

"Ah, but you see my dear friend, you are not the only mastermind in this room."

"Really? What did you do? Put a silencing charm in every room? She asked joking

"Well…"

"Harry! We are in a muggle hotel, you're not suppose to do magic here."

"Aha, "suppose" being the magic word here my dear" he said grinning at her._ 'How the hell am I supposed to stay mad at him when he smiles like that at me. Sometimes I think he does it just so he can fluster me!'_

"Just be careful, it'll be sooo infuriating to deal with the ministry of magic during vacation" she said resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

He looked at her and put his arm around her shoulders bringing her slightly closer._ 'If someone was to kill me now, know that I would die the happiest wizard alive. If being this close to her makes me feel this happy I dot know how it would be to actually be with her and not watch my movements for inappropriate friend behavior'_

"Don't worry Mione, come on, one more movie and will go to bed its almost 2 AM"

"Okay my turn to pick" she said taking the remote and flipping through channels.

They ended up watching Wedding Crashers. Near the end of the movie Harry noticed that Hermione had been quiet for a long while and looking at her he found out why. She had fallen asleep snuggled up to his side. He considered leaving her to sleep on the couch, but could not bear the though, it seemed too cruel of him.

Getting up from the couch he picked her up and made his way to her room. Once in he saw Ginny sleeping on the bed farthest away from the door. Hermione's bed was still unmade from her earlier nap. He laid her down carefully as not to wake her. As he was about to back away she rolled over and griped his arm while mumbling something he could not make out. Pulling slightly he started to take back his arm, but the more he seemed to pull away the harder her grip on his arm got_. 'Damn she can be strong'_ he though amused by this. She seemed to be hugging Harry's arm like if it was a teddy bear. '_Aw come on! I don't want to wake her, she needs all the sleep she can get'_ he though stifling a groan.

Finally after fifteen minutes of struggling to get his arm from her grip Harry succeeded and made his way to the room he shared with Draco. Entering he found the blond man sleeping face down and slightly drooling on his pillow. Harry had to work hard to not laugh out loud at the sight. He got ready for bed and was crawling under the covers when he heard Draco muttering something and turning over. The only thing he could make out from all the mumbling was _'Ginny'_. He stared at Draco until he had settled quietly in bed again before laying down closing his eyes and praying that the nightmares wouldn't come and that his dreams where full of the presence of the one person that made him feel at peace.


	4. Nice to meet you and it's not a date!

Chapter 4: Nice to meet you and its not a date.

Day 3

It was early in the evening when Hermione found herself getting ready for an early dinner with Harry, Ron and Luna. She was almost ready to go and meet them; Harry said he would be waiting downstairs while Ron and Luna had something to do before going to the restaurant where they would be meeting. From what they knew the restaurant was a casual place, but you had to dress nice. Hermione was wearing a red spaghetti strap knee length dress and low heeled sandals with straps that tied up above a few inches from her ankles. She had decided to let her hair down in soft curls.

"There all finished." She murmured, giving herself a look over and applying some lip-gloss.

"Not half bad." She heard a voice by the door and turned to see Draco leaning against the frame and with his arms crossed. "Gotta admit it Granger that if Potter hadn't had his eyes one you and I wouldn't have been in love with Ginny, I would have definitely given us a chance." He said stepping in to the room, sitting on her bed and looking at her with a innocent smile.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted. And first of all Harry doesn't have his eyes on me and as for Ginny, I'd watch out for her. I talked to her last night and she told me a couple of interesting tings." She said staring hard at him.

Draco visibly gulped and stood up, true he was taller than her, but the hard look he was receiving, well lets just say that he was doing everything in his power not to quiver under her gaze. "Wha-what d-did she say" he stammered.

"That you kissed one of the girl you met downstairs. Which leads me to think that either you have a really, really good explanation or you are very much lying to me Malfoy." She said locking her gaze with his; even if the thought of lying would cross his mind; his eyes would give him away.

"Okay Hermione I did kiss her" Hermione's eyes opened wide "But see" he continued quickly "it was just a peck and besides it was on impulse, yeah I know there are things I have not told you but tomorrow I will explain everything, but please know that there is nothing between Marisa and I." he said pleading with his eyes that she would give him a chance to explain his actions.

"Very well, but I'm not getting in the middle of this thing, whatever it is, that's going on between you and Ginny okay?" She turned around and looked at the mirror for one last check.

"Yes! But I have one last thing I need you to do before you leave for your date." He said leaving the room.

"It's not a date!" She said following him towards the living room.

"Sure, sure" he said distractedly "I want you to wait a couple of minutes before you go. You see I want you to meet Marie and Marisa before anyone else." She was surprised by that.

"Well, I guess I could be a little late after all I have 15 minutes until I have to meet Harry for dinner, so sure why not?" She stayed thoughtful "Not to mention, it will help to get to the bottom of all your weird behavior since we arrived."

No sooner had she agreed to wait that there was a knock on the door. Draco gave Hermione a nervous smile and went to answer the door. He ushered them in and led them to the living room where Hermione was waiting. Before Draco could speak one of the girls did.

"Hi, I'm Marisa" The girl said to Hermione smiling at her and extending her had to shake. Hermione smiled back looking a little skeptical, but loosing it at soon as Marisa eagerly shook her hand. When Hermione let go of her hand Marisa gave a close look at Hermione.

"Damn girl, you look ready for a hot date!" Marisa exclaimed. Draco choked on his laughter; one for what Marisa had said and two for the look on Hermione's face who was blushing furiously.

"Ow! What _the hell_ was that for?" Marisa exclaimed as her sister slapped the back of her head. The girl looked at Hermione and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior," she gave Marisa a hard look "sometimes there is actual proof her brain is not connected to her mouth." she said " By the way I'm Marie" . Hermione had stopped blushing and shook her hand "Hermione" answered.

Hermione looked at them and noticed the differences in personalities just by the way they dressed. Marisa had on a pink skirt, white shirt and sandals; while Marie had on long blue jeans, black shoes and a black blouse that read "I'm with stupid" in big red letters.

Draco cleared his throat to get the girls attention. "Hermione, these are the girls Ginny saw me with the first day back and Marisa can confirm that there really is nothing going on between us." Marisa looked at Hermione and said "Believe me, he has his eyes on a another girl" she turned to Draco "which by the way you haven't even shown me a picture" she said giving Draco a mock glare. Hermione smiled at this, she was already seeing why Draco liked them.

"So, what do you guys have planed for tonight?" asked Hermione. Draco looked expectant at the sisters, apparently he didn't know either.

"Well, since it's still early, we're going to the mall to pick up a couple of things; and since Draco doesn't know the area and most of the people speak more Spanish than English, we thought it would be nice to show him around a bit" Said Marisa in a exited tone while Marie just gave a nod of confirmation.

"Shopping with you two?" asked Draco "This should be interesting." He said smiling. "Wait a minute, where is James?"

"He's out with the rest of out friends, you'll get to meet them soon enough just beware, they are absolutely crazy" answered Marie looking around.

"Yeah, they are fun though and can be serious if the situation calls for it" said Marisa. "Hey Drake can you give me some water?"

"What, oh, yeah just a moment" He said making his way to the kitchen leaving Hermione alone with Marisa and Marie.

"So, I guess you can speak Spanish." Said Hermione

"Well yeah we where born in this island and lived here for years when I was 10 and Marisa 9 we moved to London and lived there up until three years ago that we came back here" Said Marie

"Here is your water" said Draco

"Thanks" She drank it quickly and once she finished gave the glass to Draco and turned to her sister, "Can we go now?"

"Marisa be patient the mall closes in three hours and it gives you plenty of time to get whatever the hell you're looking for." Said Marie giving her a annoyed look.

"Easy for you to say! You're only going because you want to buy more freaking books and sit in the coffee shop reading and drinking chocolate until closing time" She shot back at her. While Hermione looked surprised at this.

"It's not my fault and besides I brought all the close I need and the few books I brought I finished the last one already. If I don't get something new to read the nights are going to be land _and_ boring."

"Oh please!" she said exasperated and turned to Hermione with an incredulous look. "Have you ever known someone to read 1,000 pages in one night because she couldn't sleep and" she tuned to her sister "what? You brought like 8 books don't tell me you finished the in a week! You read a book like every night and it drives me crazy that can be such a bookworm!" she said. Hermione stayed silent while Draco snickered. And what is wrong with you, what's so funny?" she said to Draco.

"I don't know. Hey Hermione _do_ you know someone like that?" Asked Draco finally bursting out laughing.

Hermione glared at him. "Shut up would you?" she said to Draco who kept on laughing. "Okay I admit it the same behavior can be seen in me and you, Ron and Harry are always teasing me about it. There happy?" she said

Marisa looked at Hermione and asked "Really?" amused by the situation as Marisa threw her arms up in surrender and muttered "I give up, but still lets go. Nice to meet you Hermione" she said heading towards the door. Marie fallowed her sister with her eyes and turned to Hermione, gave her a half smile and said "Later" and followed Marisa out of the room.

"I'll be there in a minute." Said Draco. He turned to Hermione, "So what do you think?"

"Interesting, how long will they be staying?"

"They leave the same day as us, August first."

"Oh, this should be fun."

"Yeah, I think so too. Bye Mione, and have fun with your date." He said closing the door before she could respond.

Hermione sighed and picked up her purse and made her way to meet Harry. All along thinking _"It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date…"_

_A/N _; Do not kill me! I got sick and tied to a bed until Sunday and had to do a bunch of crap for the Uni and today was the first day of breathing I've had. Hope you like it and review.

P.s. Thanks to all the one that did review the previous chapters.


	5. Surprising events and you're beautiful

Chapter 5: Surprising events and you're beautiful

Lobby

Harry was waiting for Hermione by the stairs. He was slightly nervous, tonight seemed like a perfect night to talk to Hermione about his feelings for her and was hoping to God that she would return them. Checking his watch he saw she was 5 minutes late. _'Where is she?'_ he thought.

Looking around he saw that there was nobody in the lobby so he finally gave in to the temptation to pace around, but never straying to far from the stairs. Suddenly he stopped. He forgot to breathe or think or anything else, his only thought was on the beauty that was deciding the stairs in what seemed like to Harry in slow motion. Hermione saw him and smiled. At that Harry's heart skipped a beat, and then started pounding furiously against his chest. _'This is the worst possible moment to have a heart attack'_ he thought, coming back to himself and returned her smile.

"Sniff, sniff" Harry heard to his side. When he turned he saw a guy about his age. He was a bit taller than him with short curly brown hair and a freckled face. He was looking at Hermione and…crying!

Harry could not believe what was happening. _'Who the bloody hell is this guy? Why is he looking at my Hermione? Wait MY Hermione? Ok snap out of it Potter and say something!'_

"So beautiful" the guy said as Hermione was almost to the bottom of the stairs.

"What-" started Harry to say when, out of nowhere came out a slim girl, with long straight black hair and clear white skin with a guy with black hair that reached passed his eyes, tall, slightly muscular and ghostly white skin. Both of them walked past Harry grabbed the guy that was crying, each by one arm. The girl turned to Harry and said "Excuse us" and then dragged him backwards until they where out of sight.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Hermione looking at him questionably "What was that?" she asked.

"What? Oh nothing" He grinned "You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed and said a quiet thank you. She couldn't help noticing he looked really good too, with a green dress shirt and black pants. Harry offered his arm to Hermione. "May I escort the lovely lady to the restaurant?" he asked playfully.

She giggled and took his arm, "Of course kind sir."

Restaurant

Harry and Hermione arrived earlier than Ron and Luna to the restaurant. It was a friendly atmosphere, the murmuring of chatter and the occasional burst of laughter could be heard. A waitress led them to a nice table in the middle; the place was full but not too packed. They sat a cross from each other waiting for their friends and making small talk.

"Harry! Hermione!" they looked to see who had called them and saw Ron and Luna walking towards them with their arms around each other and grinning foolishly.

"Hey, Ron, Luna." Said Harry looking a little skeptical wondering why where they so happy. Stealing a side ways glance at Hermione he could see she was wondering the same.

"Guy why are you acting like you drank a barrel of firewhiskey?" Asked Hermione. '_Please tell me they haven't been drinking.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well…" started Luna. She looked at Ron who nodded eagerly and she turned to them. "Ronald just asked me to be his wife and I said yes." She said blushing a little bit.

Harry, who had at that moment started drinking a glass of water, started to choke when he heard Luna. Hermione looked at him and laughed before standing up and hugging the engaged couple.

"Congratulation! I'm so happy for you." She turned to Ron and pushed him in the arm. "And you! Who do you think you are sneaking around like that and not telling us you where going to do something so big." She teased and laughed as his ears started to turn red.

Harry stopped coughing and got up to congratulate them. "Nice going mate." He said clapping Ron un the back.

"Thanks Harry" replied Ron still grinning.

Hermione sat nest to Harry so they Luna and Ron could sit together since they seemed like they where not going to let o of each other anytime soon.

"Okay so spill, how did he do it?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Ron told you guys we had something to do. To me he said that you where going to meet us here. So we took a walk by the beach, beautiful sunset bye the way, and just as I was going to say lets go back I look to my side and Ron is not there. Then I turned around…and Ron is there on his knee with the ring in his hand and in the sand was written 'Marry me?'. I just screamed yes and the rest is history." Luna finished and snuggled closer to her fiancé.

"Sweet Merlin Ron, who knew you, could be such a romantic?" Said Hermione clearly impressed by the way he proposed.

The waiter came to take their orders. Before anyone could open their mouth Harry spoke. "Bring the finest champagne you have and anything these guys order. Everything is on me." The three of them started to protest. "Doesn't matter what you say I'm still paying. Don't worry about it, it's an engagement present so let's celebrate." He said grinning while the others gave in and placed their orders.

Hermione leaned close to Harry. "And what's your excuse to pay for my dinner?" she whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled and shifted his head so his lips graced her ear. "You know I don't need an excuse to spoil you Mione." He said.

Hermione sucked in her breath when she felt an unexpected shill run down her spine because of his lips so close to her ear. Suddenly she was feeling hyper-sensitive to him, noticing every single move he made. Hermione groaned, dinner was only getting started.

After little while

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dessert?" asked Harry for the third time.

"Yes! Thanks for everything really, but if you don't mind we would like to be alone for a while before heading back to the hotel." Said Ron helping Luna up.

After they left Hermione moved to sit in front of Harry. Silently letting out a breath she had been holding all night through dinner. He was acting strange, but in a good way, he seemed to be more affectionate with her which was making her tense and giddy at the same time.

Harry was getting nervous. Finally they were alone n a slightly romantic place, it was the perfect moment to make his confession to her. Taking a deep breath he sat up straight and gathered his courage. 'Okay Potter this is your chance, don't blow it up!'

"Hermione," he started, taking her hand and making eye contact with her. "There is something I've been keeping from you, but I can't any longer." A soft song started to play in the restaurant as he started to speak.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione placing her hand on top of his. She was not dring to get her hopes up, that maybe he would say something about them, but the look in his eyes was making her resolve weakened.

"You see Hermione, I l-" he was cut short by a commotion in the table behind him.

"No, no, no. Don't do this, please not again!" cried a girl while covering her face with her hands. The three other guys that were with her were grinning wildly.

'_That look can't be good'_ thought Hermione.

The guy in front of the girl stood up dramatically and started singing the words of the song.

_-My life is brilliant._

-My life is brilliant.  


The guy sitting to the right of the girl continued,

_-My love is pure.  
_

The guy sitting to the left of the girl continued,

_-I saw an angel.  
_

All of them at the same time,

_Of that I'm sure.  
_

They kept taking turns with the lyrics, except in the chorus they all sang together.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  


The guy in front of the girl stood in his chair and sang alone,

_  
Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
_

He took a leap and landed on the table, the girl was covering her face mortified and trying not to laugh at the same time. Hermione was giggling at their act as were the people in the restaurant, some were even cheering them on. Surprisingly they had a nice voice.

_Fucking high!  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
_

Harry turned around for the first time since he was interrupted, not believing his bad timing.

'_Bloody hell! The girl and the two guys from earlier!'_ he thought clearly stunned by the turn of events.

_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

The guys kept p their act until the end of the song. When it ended people clapped and laughed while the performers took their bows saying 'Thank you, you are too kind, it was our pleasure'. They paid for their dinner and left the restaurant laughing all the way.

Hermione turned to Harry and saw that he looked like he wanted to bang his head on the table. She knew that whatever he was going to say was important and hoped it was about them.

"Um, Harry you where saying?" she asked carefully.

"What? Yeah don't worry it can wait. Come on lets head back it's getting late." He said looking defeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He got up and helped her with her chair and paid their dinner. Both of them left the restaurant frustrated and very confused neither knowing that the other was thinking the same, 'Bad timing for those guys to start goofing around, they ruined everything'

A/N: hey guess what? I'm not dead nor did I forget about the fic. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in 3 weeks but my university work was taking all my time, but not to worry I kept writing and now I'm free of any mayor work for a couple of weeks so I'll be updating soon I hope.

Hope you like it and please leave a review, comments or suggestions are welcomed. Take care everybody!


	6. Frustrations and not so strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did, I would be freaking awesome.

A/N: People I'm back! Million and one apologies for the freaking long update but still I'm finishing the story even if it takes me all year (hope that doesn't happen). But really sorry but I got disconnected from the world for a couple of weeks and I had so many things going on at the same time that it made it impossible to write something decent. Today I officially started summer vacations so the updates will come up sooner. Thank you so much for the people who reviewed, you make it so I actually want to finish the story. Anyway not to keep you any longer on with the story…

Chapter 6: Frustrations and not so strangers

Hermione entered the room and slammed the door. Startling Draco who was sleeping on the couch jumped and fell from it. "Bloody Hell Woman! Trying to give me a heart attack" he screamed at her clutching his chest.

"Sorry Malfoy" She said with not much feeling.

"So it's Malfoy now? You must have had an awfully lousy date if you're calling me Malfoy" He said sitting on the couch again. "Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, I'm going to the balcony to thank"

Hermione walked out in to the warm night, folding her arms and leaning on to the rail. _'Harry was acting really weird at dinner, and what was he trying to say? He looked so serious.'_ She found herself annoyed with the group of guys in the restaurant. After they left Harry refused to even look at her and when they arrived at the hotel he told her he was going to go for a walk and would be up later. So now here she was more confused than ever and hearing the song from the restaurant. _'What the hell, that song is following me!'_ She thought for a moment. Soon she realized that it sounded like somebody was humming the tune of the song. She found the source soon enough. Marie was in pajamas sitting with her feet propped up on the rail and her eyes were closed.

"Isn't it a bit early to go to sleep" Hermione asked.

Marie cracked one eye open and when she realized who was speaking she smiled. "My dear friend I don't sleep much, however this is very comfortable."

"Yeah they look so," Hermione stayed quiet for a minute. "Do you want to hear something weird?"

"Sure" Said Marie sitting up and looking expectant.

Hermione pulled a chair closer to the side of the balcony and sat, "Where we were having dinner, well desert actually, and Harry was trying to say something important and then comes this song, the same one you where humming and the guys from the table next to us just started to like sing and dance to the song. It was funny if you think about it, but they ruined a perfect moment, I mean talk about bad timing and besides they were acting like idiots! Immature, selfish little-"

"Hermione, you are not making sense anymore" Marie interrupted laughing.

"Sorry it's just that –"

"Marie, we are here." They heard multiple voices called from Marie's room.

"Nice, they're here" Said Marie.

"Who?" Just as Hermione asked the answer was shown. Three guys and a girl went out to balcony and greeted Marie. Hermione was struck speechless, the same four people from the restaurant. "Bullocks" was the only thing that came to her mind.

Marie looked at Hermione face and gave her a knowing smile. She turned to the new comers. "You guys don't behave unless I'm there don't you."

"What? How do you know we missed behaved?" asked the guy with spiky hair.

"Because you managed to interrupt her dinner and I know it was you guys, not because she described you, but because of the song! I mean You're Beautiful? Don't you ever get tired of it, ever?"

"No" They all said.

"We didn't mean to mean to disturb your dinner" Said a guy with slightly long black hair to Hermione.

"It's all right" She said. _'At least they are polite'_

"Hermione this is James" She said pointing to a guy with spiky hair, "Daniel" the guy with the longer black hair, "Leo" the guy with curly brown hair "and Yisi" pointing to the girl.

"Guys this is Hermione"

"Hermione this are the rest of my friends"

"Hey Marie, where is Marisa? Asked Daniel.

"Uh, taking a nap in my room." She said looking suspicious.

Daniel looked at Yisi and Leo who gave him a nod and then proceeded inside. Marie sat down and covered her face with her hands; James was just smiling at the way Marie was acting.

"Oh no" Marie murmured.

"What?" said Hermione across.

"Give it a second" James said with a grin. He started counting with his fingers "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Ahhh, ustedes son unos cabrones! The water is freezing! Why the hell did you do that for! And throwing me in the tub! Was that even necessary! And Why…"

James, Marie, and Hermione could hear Marisa scream all the way outside clearly, as much as the laughter going on inside.

James took out a small bag and handed it to Marie.

"Brought you something sweet" He said, while handing the package to Marie.

"What? cookies?" She asked before opening it.

"Yep, chocolate chip, freshly baked. Although I think Yisi ate some, I think there is still enough for a decent sugar rush."

"Yes, thank you." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see if Risa has killed anybody yet and taking a bath. See you later, and nice to meet you Hermione." With that he went inside.

Marie took a cookie and bit it making a happy sound and offered the bag to Hermione. She took one.

"Thanks, he is thoughtful" Said Hermione taking a bite of the cookie. "Hmm, these are good."

"Yeah, there is a subway down the street and he knows I love their cookies, so he get them for me whenever he can." She said while taking another cookie.

"That's nice"

"Yeah, he's my best friend" She said while she ate another cookie and gave another to Hermione. She noticed that Marie kept fingering a chain, but decided not to comment on it.

"What did he mean by "a sugar rush"?" Asked Hermione.

"Well is just that when I eat a lot of sugar I tend to get hyper that is why I don't eat more than 4 cookies at the same time especially at night." Said Marie while taking a last cookie and putting the bag away.

"Oh, is it true what Draco said about you reading a lot?"

"Yes!" yelled a voice from inside.

"Marisa! Stop listening while hiding!"

"Sorry, was just passing by the door, bye!"

"It must be hilarious being around these people day and night" Said Hermione laughing.

"Believe me, there is never a bored moment when being with these guys. It's a constant prank war, either with each other or people around so be forewarned they might play tricks with you." She said smiling.

"Oh and like my dear sister said I do love to read and am I correct to assume that you are also a fan of literature?"

"Yes, I was wondering, maybe I can a novel or something, it's just that my friends made absolutely sure that there was not a book near me on our trip, but I'm going insane without something to read and only watching television."

"Sure, you can borrow my books. Do you like romantic comedies?

"Well yeah I guess."

"Here take this one, I just finished it before you found me, so don't hurry to read it." Said Marie handing Hermione a book that was next to her.

"Thanks, look I'll talk to you later, I kind of feel like taking a nice hot shower and its getting late. Also I think the guys are going to go sight seeing tomorrow so I'll see you later okay?" Said Hermione getting up.

"Sure, if your bored you know where to find us, 'Night Hermione and whatever that was bothering you, it'll work out, just give it time. Said Marie.

"I hope so, Good Night Marie" Said Hermione leading inside and going straight to the shower. It may not solve her problem, but it'll help her thought full mind.

Meanwhile Harry had returned to the room but was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, still wearing the clothe from before, only his shoes had been removed.

"Man, you've got it bad." Said Draco smirking.

"Shut up" mumbled Harry throwing a pillow at him. Making Draco laugh as he went to the living room.


End file.
